


i'm so sorry minsung

by JONE97B



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Crushes, M/M, Strangers, University AU, chemical engineering to he exact, minho is an engineering student, they spend their christmas together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JONE97B/pseuds/JONE97B
Summary: ok so if youve read the chapter 3 of my other au u know full well how i murdered the minsung ship (forgive me) accept my apology by reading this bleaase





	i'm so sorry minsung

**Author's Note:**

> im just being dramatic lmao dont take the summary seriously btw i was talking about this au
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088677/chapters/40185836

christmas is the best time of the year

unfortunately, this particular year, it was not, for the engineering student, lee minho

he had already made plans with his family for the holidays, three months in advance, only to spend the season inside the laboratory, alone

lee minho is a graduating student and he has no other wish than to finally get that diploma, fly out of the country, and apply for a job in the biggest chemical engineering firms out there

he had everything figured out until that one night, when his laptop got corrupted, and he had no other back up copies of his research paper-- that was the most stupid thing that has happened in his life

he hasnt slept for 28 hours now because he wants to finish his new paper as soon as possible

he was cleaning up the tools that he used this morning when he heard a knock from the door

"come in," he says

he heard at least two people behind the door muttering something. he assumed the people outside the lab were not going to come inside until he opens the door himself. so he turns off the faucet and leaves the tools behind to walk towards the entrance

until someone turns the doorknob quickly, and a wild boy appears in front of him carrying a red box on his chest, cheeks flushed in pink, pupils dilated intensely

"uhh" the boy stutters

"hey? what's up?" he asks

the boy had a red bandana over his blue hair. he was wearing a comfortable black hoodie and a loose pair of baggy pants. he thinks the boy looked adorable

"h-happy birthday!" the boy immediately drops the red box on the counter and turns his back to run away

minho didnt let him leave like that, of course, so he grabs his wrist before he could step out the room, and the boy freezes

"it's not my birthday," Minho chuckles

the boy turns around slowly, his jaw hanging open, his ears slightly red

"oh, my bad" the boy laughs nervously

"hey relax. it's okay. who are you by the way?" Minho grabs the boy's other wrist so he won't have the chance to run away again. "and why did you think it was my birthday today?"

he stared at the boy while he waits for his response. his lips seemed like it was starting to form a pout and he kind of looked upset. his face reddens and his eyes began to water.

"oh no, wait dont cry i'm sorry did i scare you?" Minho hushes and pulls him into a hug. He also started running his fingers through his hair. the boy was warm. and he thinks the boy also smelled like a baby. he didnt want to break the hug but he realized he was a complete stranger

"they tricked me again" he finally speaks after wiping off the tears on his face

"what do you mean?"

"my friends told me your birthday was on christmas," and the boy now pouts cutely

Minho was too tired today and he wasnt thinking straight and he doesnt care anymore

he hugs the younger boy again and lowers himself a little bit to whisper on his ear, "thank you"

the boy relaxes and then puts his tiny arms around minho's waist. they stood there like that for five minutes

the boy realized that minho was about to drift off to sleep when he felt the senior drop the weight of his body on him

he was too small to carry the older so he waked him up

"oh my god i'm sorry sweetie. i'm just too tired right now," minho apologizes. "why don't you wait for me in the lobby. im almost done cleaning up the materials" and the boy nods at him

the two eventually goes out of the building and starts walking down the busy streets of the city

just when they were about to give up on finding a nice resto to eat at, the boy sees a cozy pizza place a few meters away from where they were at the moment

it was a little secluded from the big diners and it looked kind of small from the outside

but when they pushed the door, the chime ringed, and they were welcomed by the homy and sweet scent of wheat dough

the owners of the place were smiling at them when they entered. "merry christmas," the two ladies by the cashier greeted them

"merry christmas" they greeted back at the same time

the whole place looked magical. there were christmas lights everywhere and decorations all over the place

they couldnt stop looking around because it was just so beautiful inside!!

they went back to their senses when the waiter lends them the menu

"hey," minho breaks the silence

the boy didn't look up although it was too obvious that he heard minho call him since he flinched

"uhh," minho tries again, "im sorry this was a bit too sudden but im just really happy when you came in the laboratory earlier and i got too excited and..."

the boy looked up now and minho sighed. then he continues

"... im sorry i kind of forced you to spend your christmas with me instead of your loved ones. you dont even know me. it was not even my birthday, and you knew that already but..."

"it's fine," the boy interrupts. "i actually planned this already."

minho was confused

"my friends told me that your birthday was today. i requested my family to just come here instead of me going back to my hometown," the boy tells him

minho still looked confused

"i have a crush on you minho hyung and i figured i have to confess to you already before you graduate," the boy says directly he didnt even breathe, "and when my friends told me a week ago that your birthday was on christmas, i cancelled my train ticket and immediately called home for my request...bec i knew what happened to your paper so.."

"oh," minho looks down and he felt a little shy

the boy wasnt able to say what he wants to relay clearly but minho gets it

he looks up at the boy and they smiled at each other. minho cant help but giggle and blush behind the menu

he couldnt stop smiling so he brought thing right on his face to hide from the guy in front of him

they were again intervened by the waiter when he ask them what the cake in the box was for. minho saw the boy jump from his seat "no--"

"it's my birthday today," minho beamed a smile at the waiter who grins at the two boys in return

when their orders were finally ready, two women and four men circled around their table, and they began singing while dancing to the happy birthday song

the other customers turned around to greet minho a happy birthday, too

the owners of the pizza place liked the boys so they gave each of them a small bag of treats

when they finished eating, they thanked the people inside the resto one by one

the two then walked in silence on their way to the bus stop...

"hey," minho glances at the boy on his left, "thank you again"

the boy didnt face him but he saw him smile widely, "it was no biggie"

"hey"

"hmm?" the boy now looks at him

"merry christmas"

the boy chuckled, "merry christmas"

the guy's bus arrived before his, and he saw him leave before him

when he got back to his dorm, thats when he remembers that he never got the guy's name

"mister lee minho how stupid can you be?!???" he began walking back and forth in his room due to frustration. he was so annoyed he wants to pull his hair. he groans on his pillow and whimpers and when he looked up, he sees the red box on his study table

"oh!!!!!" he runs and sits on his chair

"please," he cries, "universe please dont fail me this time"

a small envelope was taped securely on top of the box. he opens it excitedly and sees a birthday card, he giggled

"please," he closed his eyes as he unfolds it

he was shocked to see a lot of scribbles. it looked like three people wrote on the card for him

 

**happy birthday minho hyung**

**-jisung :)**

 

that short message was written in the middle, and it seemed like it was the original one from the boy earlier. 

" _jisung_ ," his heart fluttered when he heard himself pronounce the name

he looks at the card again and he sees a lot of heart doodles, and hearts, and heart doodles

he sighs

he scans through all the parts of the card again and something caught his attention. it was the clean handwriting at the back with the following information:

**han jisung**

**september 14, 2000**

**loves cheesecakes**

**address: unit # ***, building ********, *****, incheon, south korea**

**phone number: +1****589****

**looks like a squirrel, im sure youve already noticed the resemblance**

**a baby** (he chuckled at this)

**LIKES YOU SO MUCH HE'D DIE FOR YOU**

**JUST MARRY HIM ALREADY MINHO HYUNG**

**ps. minho hyung this is seungmin im sorry in advance for lying to him about your birthday >< jisung is a good friend of mine and hes so important to me, and youre also important to me. i didnt want you to spend your christmas alone and jisung would do anything to brighten up your day or just make you feel better thats why we did that or this whatever i dont even know whats gonna happen tonight because jisung is such a baby!! but i know youre a nice person, youre gonna accept the cake no matter what... hey im running out of space but you get my point right? merry christmas hyung!!!**

 

"oh..."

that was overwhelming, he thinks

"i guess spending my christmas in the lab wasnt that bad after all," he hums to himself

 

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this on my phone while i was out hhh wish you still liked it though :))
> 
> anw i hope u had a wonderful day!!! merry christmas sweeties ^3^


End file.
